


The Dagger That Blinds

by Thevaen



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M, can be perceived as neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission. Kill Marta. Merely a girl. Truly, it should be nothing more than a hunter shooting the deer in his vision. Emil was not supposed to play a part in this, yet somewhere along the way, the young man had become the only thing that could lead Richter from his path. Could be Richter X Emil, but can be perceived as neutral if you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dagger That Blinds

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stalked through the woods, his ears focused on trying to pick up the familiar sound of their defining voices. One deep and rumbling, one high pitched and feminine, and one soft and timid. His eyes searched the area, trying to distinguish life from the unmoving nature. A monster howled nearby,- a Padfoot, if he was not mistaken- but he paid no mind to it. Leaves crunched softly under his feet, twigs snapped.

At last, his eyes caught sight of a yellow flash and a combination of pink and white. His eyes squinted, and his pace become even more careful, yet with obvious intent and determination. His pursuit lasted, for his instinct told him to be patient. He would get his chance, eventually, and he was prepared to wait for hours, as long as they stayed in the woods. And it seemed lady luck was on his side, when they stopped not even half an hour later.

Even with years of experience in killing- let it be monsters or humans-, his heartbeat still quickened, adrenaline rushing through his veins- primal instinct- he supposed. Stalking down your prey and getting ready to kill was a thing done by all sorts of hunters since the dawn of men. He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand again. The grip around his weapons tightened as he stalked closer in dead silence, closing the distance with carefully coordinated steps. The girl was not sitting next to the boy for once, instead taking the luxury of a tree stump while the boy sat on wet leaves. The centurion too, chose to stay by the girl's side, and though he briefly wondered why, he decided it was most fortunate. He shuffled closer, still ever so careful as to not make a sound. The boy was occupied by his food, eyes fixated on the indefinable piece as if it was the only thing in the world. The man felt his insides churn, knowing that within mere steps and a quick strike, he could end all of this. He'd be another step closer to destroying Ratatosk.

Of course, he didn't expect Emil to suddenly look him straight in the eyes.

He was ready to pounce if needed, to attack before the boy could emit a startled yelp or yell at his companions. But nothing of the sort happened. The boy merely stared, calmly so, nothing like his usual frightened stares. It was a look that simply told him a no.  _"Don't"_. The boy was sure of himself, and from the corner of his eyes he felt that the centurion was now aware of his presence as well, or maybe he'd known all along, he idly wondered. The only one oblivious to the danger of the predator was the prey. He could still end this. He could kill her before the first strike hit him, or at least wound her fatally so that she would die later.

So why didn't he?

Emil's stare kept him in place. It was not out of shock or caution, but out of wonder and curiosity. Why didn't the boy move or speak? He waited for him to do as such, or anything else that could give him either a reason to attack or to walk away without questions. But nothing of the sort happened.

It frustrated him.

Because in those eyes, those cursed green hues, lay questions he could not answer. Yes, the stare was calm, but the boy could never hide the fact that he wanted to understand the reason behind the man's actions.

He wished he'd be able to answer them. But he couldn't, for the simple reason that he did not know the answer either. Or maybe he did, and just couldn't bring himself to say those words that would bring the boy into despair. What would there be to say anyway? That Emil looked exactly like his dead friend Aster? That, while fond of the boy- for reasons he didn't understand himself.- merely looking at him brought back too many painful memories? That, even though he looked like Aster, if he'd get in the way he'd still kill him- that he would for Aster's sake? He mentally cursed at how frustrating it was. No, he had no answers for the boy, nor did he have them for himself.

Which is why he had to push on _. Come on._ He thought, glancing at his arms as if waiting for the muscles to move, to lift his arm and bring it down again. This was his goal wasn't it? To kill Marta, to obtain Ratatosk's core, to destroy that as well- eventually. He stared back at Emil again, those green orbs still fixed on him. They'd gotten back some of their usual fear in the few seconds Richter had taken to will his muscles to move, well aware that the man was willing himself to push through, anxious to see if he would. Oh and how the man wished to do so.

Instead, he lowered his arm. Took a step back, soundlessly. Glanced at Tenebreae, nodded. Glanced at Emil, stared. Took another step back, turned around.

And walked away.

He could feel Emil's eyes following him, even when he should have long since been out of view. He kept walking, as far away from the trio as possible. He sensed Aqua nearby, although she was always nearby in the first place. The centurion had an annoying habit of asking questions in silence. She'd want to ask them, you'd feel it, but she would remain silent.

''Just spit it out already.'' He growled into thin air.

She emerged next to him, still silent, although obviously ready to do so any second. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, narrowing them. ''Well?'' He urged her on, growing more and more impatient with the centurion of water.

''Master Richter, you often say how you're the hunter...And Marta is the prey. She's the mouse in the field and you're the bird that's hunting her down...But you never include Emil.''

''That's because he has no part in this. It's not about him, it's about Ratatosk.'' He almost growled. Her tone was obvious. Not her usual bubbly and dreamy way of speaking, no, this was her as what she was. A centurion. A creature older than himself, and while it rarely showed, a creature much wiser than he would ever be.

She shook her head, stubbornly so. ''No, it's about him too. He has a part in it as well.''

''Then what the hell is he?'' He sneered. He didn't understand where she was going with this.

''The distraction.'' She stated. ''He's the adventurer who is unaware that the small dagger he is carrying is reflecting the sunlight in such a way it shines in your eyes and blinds you. Hence, you lose the prey.''

He sneered again and changed direction. ''Since when did you become so philosophical?''

She remained silent, merely eyeing his back.

He stalked on, trying to rearrange his thoughts. He kicked the leaves on his path viciously. This continued for a few miles until he suddenly stopped as his ears picked up the sound of loudly rustling leaves and the quick padding of feet hitting the ground. He turned around, sword drawn but immediately lowered his arm when he saw it was Emil.

''R-Richter! Finally. I thought I'd never catch up with you.'' A slight smile crossed the boy's features.

''What do you want Emil?'' Richter grumbled, sheathing his sword, turning on his heels and marching away again. Emil stumbled after him.

''I-I was going to ask you the same. What was that back there?''

''I don't know what you mean.''

''You stood there with your weapons drawn.''

''I merely happened to pass by Emil. Marta made an easy target. Unfortunately you happened to see me.''

''I noticed you from a little after we passed Meltokio.''

Richter froze. Since when had Emil become so perceptive?

''Richter.'' Emil took a step forward. ''Why didn't you kill her?''

''You gave you own answer.''

Emil shook his head. ''The fact that I knew you were there never stopped you before.''

Richter said nothing, he remained unmoving, refusing to turn so Emil wouldn't be talking to his back. Inwardly he scowled. He was well aware of Aqua's presence, who, although hidden, did nothing to hide that she was also keen on hearing his answer. It frustrated him.

''R-Richter-''

''Enough. I feel no need to explain myself to you. No go back to Marta before I decide to kill you.''

Emil refused to leave at first, remaining fiercely in place. But when Richter turned around after all and he met those piercing green eyes that narrowed into a warning glare, his look softened. ''Okay...'' He turned around walking a few paces before halting again.

''Richter?''

''What?'' The older man growled, finding it harder and harder to keep his patience.

''Thank you.'' And with that, Emil started running again, back to the direction he had come from, unaware of the impact those words had on the older man.

Richter's fists clenched, feeling rage build up at the twinge of guilt Emil left with those words. The face of Aster flashed before him. He shut his eyes. No. No more distractions. He looked up, shooting a fierce glare at Emil's disappearing form. He would kill her. Kill Ratatosk. If Emil happened to blind him, he would just take him down too. Get rid of the distraction. Prey would follow. With that in mind, he turned around and marched away again, his goal set more strongly than ever.

 


End file.
